A New Adventure
by kaibagirl01
Summary: They're back. Once again Jessica and her friends end up in the thick of things again. With the help of Heero and his buddies will they be able to defeat the enemy? Guess you'll have to read and find out. Don't forget to Review -
1. Default Chapter

Three years after the Endless Waltz, the pilots have gone their seperate ways.   
  
Duo Maxwell is staying with his twin sister, Jennifer Maxwell, at the scrapyard. Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and Aria Johnson are staying at the Winner Mansion. Heero Yuy is stuck with Aria's little brother, Matthew Johnson and Elizabeth Stewart. Matthew is driving Heero insane, while Elizabeth is trying to keep Heero from killing Matthew. Wufei is with Heero's twin sister, Jessica Yuy, complaining about being stuck with a 'weak onna'.  
  
1) Jennifer is in the hanger, working on her gundam, Deathscythe Angel, when her cellphone rings. "Ugh!" she groans as she sits up. She hits head on part of her gundam. "Ow!" she says rubbing her head. "Hello?" she says into the cellphone. "Yeah, yeah, we'll be there. You can count on us," she says into the reciever. "Well, at least you can count on me." A few seconds of silence passes on her side of the phone. "Don't worry, we'll be there," she says before turning her cell phone off. She gets up and runs into the house. "Come on!" she almost screams at Duo. "But I was fixing to eat," he whines. Jennifer comes back in the room wearing her black, leather jacket and her black jeans. She through her duffle bag over her shoulder. She tosses him his own duffle bag. "Well, grab an apple. I promised the doc. we'd be there on time." She says slightly annoyed. "You mean we have a mission?" he asks. "No, I just felt like saying the doc called to give us a new mission," she says, now completely irratated. "Then what are you doing packed up?" he asks, a gleam in his eye. She gives him a death glare, which while, not as powerful as Heero's or Jessica's, it was still a thing to behold. "Alright, alright! Turn down the death glare, Jen!" Duo says. Jennifer sighs as her brother grabs his duffle bag and an apple. He follows her out the door. They get on Duo's motercycle and ride in silence to the airport.  
  
2) Trowa and Quatre are practicing a new piece on their instruments while Aria is finishing her Algebra homework. Aria's cellphone starts ringing. She gets up and steps outside the music room. "Hello?" she says into the cellphone. "Oh. Sure, I'll tell them. Later, Doc." She says before hanging up her cell. She sighs and walks back into the room to see Quatre and Trowa waiting for her. "Sorry I missed the end," she says before turning around to leave. "Where are you going?" Quatre asks.  
  
"To go pack. Guess who's back. I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count," she says before continuing up the stairs to her room. Trowa and Quatre look at eachother then they sigh. Nothing needed to be said. They both knew the only organization that put Aria in a bad mood, OZ. They once again sigh and go to their rooms to pack their bags.  
  
3) "Just let me hurt him a little bit!!" Heero yells, strugling to get at Matthew's throat. "NO!!" Liz yells, holding back a very furious Heero. Coincidently, the phone rings. 'Just great.' Liz thinks to herself as she hesitantly lets go of Heero. She picks up the receiver. "Yeah, I'll tell them," she says. "OMEA O KOROSU!" she hears Heero yell. "Look doc, I have to go! Bye!" she says in a rush. She hangs up the phone very quickly and runs into the other room. She sees Heero sitting calmly on the couch. "Okay, Heero, Where's Matthew?" she asks folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot impatiantly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Heero says smiling innocently. "Uh huh, right." She says opening the pantry to see none other than, you guessed it, Matthew. "I told you," she simply said as she pulled him out. "Who called?" Heero asked emotionless. "The Doc. New mission," she says. "When do we leave?" Matthew asks. "First thing tomorrow." She says. Matthew sighs, as does Liz. They all go to their rooms to pack.  
  
4) Jessica goes down into the gym, down in the basement. She practices kickboxing for a few hours. Finally Wufei comes downstairs, still complaining. "I can't believe I got stuck with a weak onna," he says for the umpteenth time. "Get over it," Jessica says. "And who are you calling a 'WEAK ONNA'?!" she exclaims. "I don't see any other weak women around here," he says calmly. "I'll show you weak." she says doing a backflip to the chair with all of her stuff on it. She grabs her katana and unsheaths it. Wufei does the same as they both get into a fighting stance. They fight eachother, apparently equally matched. "RING!!" Jessica looks behind her. Wufei charges at her. She flips out of the way. She goes over to her stuff and pulls out a red cellphone. "She uses her callerID to see who it is. She answers it. "What do you want?" she asks annoyed. She sighs. "Fine, we accept. Later," she says slightly annoyed. She grabs her stuff and heads upstairs.  
  
"Where are you going, Woman?!" Wufei yells after her. She ignores him. She stops in front of her bedroom door. "If you must know, I'm going to pack for our mission. I suggest you do the same," she says before opening her door. "You couldn't just tell me that before?" Wufei asks. "Um,nope," she says closing her door. "INJUSTICE!" Wufei yells as he walks down the hall to his bedroom. Jessica smiles in Victory as she hears him admit defeat. She sighs and pulls out her bag and starts packing. 


	2. Airport

~*~* AT THE AIRPORT~*~*  
  
"Come on, Trinity!" Duo says grabbing his duffle bag off the conveyer belt. "I hope they didn't suspect the gadgets we got last time from the docs," She says. "Don't worry about it, Trin." "Yeah," She says. "Let's hit the food court. I'm starved!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This sucks!" Aria says for the umpteenth time. She, Trowa, and Quatre grab their bags. "Can you please stop saying that?" Quatre asks. "Fine. Hey, look! There's Duo and Trinity," She says. She runs toward them. She stops running when she notices the guys aren't following. She turns around to see them still standing there. She sighs. She runs back to them and grabs their hands and drags them over to where Duo and Trinity are.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"33 bottles of beer on the wall, 33 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around, 32 bottles of beer on the wall," Matthew sings. "Will you PLEASE SHUTUP!!" Heero yells. "32 bottles of beer on the wall, 32 bottles of," Matthew continues. "MATTHEW! SHUTUP!!" Liz yells. "Why did I come again?" Heero asks Liz. "I threatened to paint Zero pink," She says. "Right." Heero says. "Hey guys, look," Liz and Heero turn around. "There's Duo, Trinity, Q, Trowa, and Aria," Matthew says before running off toward the others. Heero and Liz look at eachother and sigh before following Matthew at their own pace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why did I get stuck with you?" Wufei asks again. "GET OVER IT, DAMNIT!!" She sighs. "Can you just shutup about it, for once? Just for today?" She asks. She sees the others sittinng in the food court. She runs to where they are sitting. "Where are you going?!" Wufei yells after her. He sighs, seeing she's not going to stop. He runs after her. 


	3. lalala finally updated :P chappie 3

"Hey, Jessica!" Duo shouts when he sees her running toward them. Everyone turns around. "Hey," She says blandly. "What's wrong, Jessica?" "Woman! Where are you... oh," Wufei says running after her. "Oh," Jessica groans. She sits down rubbing her temples. "That is my problem," She says pointing at Wufei. "What do we know about the mission?" Trinity asks. "Absolutely nothing," Aria says. "The docs were really vaige on the details." "I think its time to pay the docs a visit,"

"Let me see if I have this right now, you know absolutely nothing about the enemy?" Jessica says WAY too calmly. "That is correct, Jessica," Howard says. Jessica nods. The other pilots put their hands over their ears. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SENDING US ON A MISSION WITH ZERO INFORMATION ABOUT THE ENEMY. ALL YOU TELL US TO DO IS KILL THE LEADER, AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE GOD DAMNED LEADER IS!" Jessica takes in a deep breath. Trinity and Duo drag her back to the couch. "The onna has a point," Wufei says. "It's basicly a suicide mission. We can't just blow up the base, I mean the explosion would be big enough for everyone to see," Liz says. "And everyone would want to know who had the power to blow up the base," Quatre adds. "Exactly," Liz says. "So, what are we going to do?" Matthew asks. "Maybe, we can be of some assistance." Everyone turns around. Jessica and Trinity gasp.

"No!" Jessica yelled. She crossed her arms over her chest. "There is no way in HELL I'm working with them." Trinity nodded. 


End file.
